


Homerun!

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse was months ago and it seems like it’s coming to an end, at least in your neck of the woods. But stuff still has to get done, and you find yourself over worked. That is, until the group finds something interesting in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun!

**Author's Note:**

> Still horrible at titles!

“Hey babe?”

You look up from your workbench to see Ray walk in. “Yeah, what’s up?”

He throws down his gear and pulls off his goggles and gloves. “All the traps were empty today. Again.” He tosses them in the equipment bucket by the door and walks over to you. “You think it’s finally ending?”

You push your own protective goggles up and put down your soldering tool. “I – I wouldn’t say ending. I mean, it could be, but we don’t know.” You shake your head. “They could just be not heading this way anymore. I mean, no one’s been out here for months, so there’s been nothing drawing them here.”

He wraps his arms around you and places a kiss to your temple. “You almost done here?” He changes the subject. You didn’t blame him; you didn’t want that little spark of hope. Last time that happened everything went south fast. “Dinner should be ready soon.”

You look down at the engine you had been working on. You all were running out of gasoline fast, tapping out all the cars in town that you weren’t using, all the ones abandoned on the freeway, the local gas stations. It was time to try and convert some engines to take other oils. You almost had it last week, but then it blew, causing a small panic among the group - and cost you a shed - but you think you had it now. “I’ll be in in a sec. I think I have it this time.”

“Okay, well, don’t try it out until tomorrow. So we can move it out in the middle of an empty field and can get the fire extinguishers ready.”

“Ah, thanks for having so much faith in me.” You nudge him away playfully with your elbows.

“Now leave so I can work.”

“You know what I mean Y/N, better safe than sorry.”

You look up into his brown eyes and smile. “I know. I’m just sour over it. Go, go check on dinner and check in with everyone, see how their day went. I’ll be in in ten.”

“Alright, kiss for luck.” He leans forward and presses his lips to yours and you lean into him with a moan. He pulls back with a smile and then puts on his serious face. “Now get back to work!”

You give a snappy salute. “Yes sir!” Then with a smile, lower your goggles and turn back around to the engine.

—–

You weren’t sure how much time had passed between Ray leaving and then coming back, softly knocking on the door and letting himself in, plate of food in his hands and a worried look on his face. “How you doing?” He comes in and sets the food down on the table behind you and rubs your back.

You finish soldering the last little piece in place and then you sit up, turning the soldering iron off and setting it down. “I think –“ you look it over, looking from your notes to the machine in front of you, turning it a bit. “I think I’m done.” You stretch and yawn, leaning back against Ray. “What time is it?” You look up at him through your goggles.

“Almost nine.”

You sit up ramrod straight and pull your goggles off. “What? That late? Why didn’t you come get me for dinner?” You spin around in the chair.

“Hey, whoa.” He puts his hands on your shoulders. “You said you were almost done and I didn’t want to interrupt you. I’m only out here now because we were all worried about you.”

You toss the goggles next to the engine, pull your gloves off, and then rub at your tired eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, we were mainly worried about you passing out with the soldering iron on and burning down the joint.” You look over at him, eyebrow raised. “Okay, they were worried about that, I was worried about you. You’ve been working too hard lately trying to get this up and going.”

“But Ray we need-“

“I know we need it, but you also need your rest. We have bikes, and since it’s been quiet we don’t have to car patrol every day now. Just do bike patrol and mark down if we need to do a pick up. You’re gonna burn yourself out.”

You look up into his tired face and worried eyes. “Okay.” You say defeated. “Okay, I’ll take tomorrow off-“

He shakes his head. “Nope. You’re taking the weekend off.”

“What?”

“It’s Friday night. You’re going to eat this dinner,” He picks up the plate and hands it to you. “Then we’re going in to shower, and then I’m taking you to bed where I’m gonna eat you out until you can’t remember your name or what you were working on.” A blush creeps up your neck. “Then we will sleep in tomorrow, and then just chill for the next two days.”

“But what about everyone else-“

“We’ve all agreed you need a break and I told them my plans, minus the whole eating you out for hours on end, though I’m sure they’ll figure that out because you are not quiet in the sack.” You punch his arm. “Ow, it’s true. But there’s enough of them to pick up the little bit of slack us taking the days off will make, and then you can come back Monday bright eyed and bushy tailed.” He smiles down at you, and you can’t help but agree – not that he was leaving you a choice.

—–

The next morning - well, afternoon - you woke up satisfied. You had a good dinner, you and Ray had a little fun in the shower while cleaning the day off, and then he did what he promised: he ate you out until you couldn’t remember anything but his name as you screamed it for the whole house to hear, probably for the neighbors as well – time would tell.

You smile into the pillow as remember it all, and then roll over, flinging your arm out to his side of the bed to find it empty. God, he was such an early riser, even when he was up half the night – Christ he even made his side of the bed.

“Ray?” You call out, face still half in the pillow so it came out muffled. “Ray?” A little louder.

“Hang on!” You hear him yell back from somewhere in the house. While you wait you pull down the covers on his side of the bed. A minute later the door creaked open and his head pops in.

“What’s up – hey, come on Y/N, I just made this.” He walks into the room and grabs the blankets.

“Nooo.” You whine and put your arm out, stopping him. “What are you doing out there?” You pat the bed and look up at him.

He sighs and sits. “Making breakfast, even though it’s like, noon.”

You turn to your side and prop your head up. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs and toast, and I can halve one of the last apples from the tree if you want.”

You shake your head. “Eggs and toast is fine. But in bed. You and me. If you’re gonna make me relax we’re gonna do it my way.”

He smiles. “Fine, I’ll be in in a couple minutes with breakfast. Get some clothes on though, or we won’t eat while it’s still warm.” He leans down and kisses your forehead, stands, and then walks out of the room.

“Maybe that was my plan Ray! Maybe I like cold eggs!” You yell after him, a smile on your face. But you get out of bed quickly, mornings were starting to get cold, and dress in pajamas. No sense dirtying everyday clothes if you were just gonna hang around. Then you wander over to the small bookcase you guys kept in your room, skipping over The Walking Dead series that you and Ray liked to re-read. You just couldn’t stomach now that you were living it. You settle on re-reading The Princess Bride; the perfect book to read while in bed for the day.

You were fluffing up your pillow when Ray walked in, tray in hands. “Breakfast in bed m’lady.” He bows slightly as he sets the tray down.

“Booo.” Laughing you grab the tray so that he could climb into bed beside you. “Smells good.”

“Threw some of the fresh basil in the eggs. Just call me fucking Emeril babe.” He leans over and kisses your lips before grabbing his plate and settling back. “So we just gonna hang in bed all day?”

“That’s pretty much all there is to do to relax fucking-Emeril.” You say around a mouthful of eggs.

“Well, if you get really bored and need to do something, there are some relaxing chores that need to be done.” He pops a bite of egg in his mouth.

“Like?”

“Fish freezer needs to be restocked, garden needs to be tended, goats need to be milked…” He looks over at you and shrugs. “You know, relaxing stuff.”

You make a face when he mentions the goats. You hated milking the goats, but if they needed to be done… You sigh. “Goats later on today, tomorrow morning fishing, so no late night tonight.” You point your fork at him. “Then tomorrow afternoon garden.”

“Sounds good, babe.” He finishes off his toast and puts his plate back on the tray table then walks over to the bookcase and grabs his Scott Pilgrim books. You send a silent prayer up that he didn’t pick The Walking Dead. He crawls back into bed beside you, placing his books next to yours and leans up against the headboard with the first one of the series. You slowly finish breakfast, looking out the window across from the bed, out to the field where you all kept the animals. The goats and sheep were just grazing or sleeping quietly, but you could hear the chickens off in the distance; one of the constant noises around.

“You okay?”

“Hmm?” You turn to face Ray.

“Are you okay? You’re kinda just… staring.”

“I’m relaxing. I’m looking out our window at our animals.” You gesture to the window with your toast before taking a bite. “Relaxing.” You repeat.

“Christ.” He mutters and puts his book down.

“What?!”

“You look tense as hell, like a horde of zombies is gonna crawl through the window any second.” He turns in bed to face you. “Babe, it’s been quiet for weeks, we have everyone else out patrolling. We’re going to be fine.”

“I know.” You put the toast down. “I know you’re right. I’m just – I haven’t relaxed since this started. We all left Austin, then found this empty town and just settled down. Then I had to get the solar panels up around the house so we’d have power, working on traps, siphoning gas, gathering supplies-“

“Hey, breathe. It’s fine. We’re fine. We’re all alive and well and we’re going to stay that way because of you. Now it’s time for us to take care of you, okay?” When you hesitate he reaches out and pulls you towards him, wrapping his arms around you and placing his chin on the top of your head. “It’s going to be fine.” He murmurs down to you, hands gently rubbing your back.

“I just – I like being busy. Keeps my mind off things.”

“Well…” His hands stop rubbing. “I could keep you busy if a book isn’t going to do it.”

You turn to face him and he has a huge grin on his face. “Is that so? How?”

He rolls over on top of you, knocking the tray table off the bed. “It’s fine.” Then he leans down and kisses you, pressing his hips against yours. “Little bit of good ol’ fashioned making out and dry humping. Maybe some third base action.”

“Maybe? I don’t know slugger, you’re pretty good at getting on third base.” You joke as you slip your hands under his shirt and lean up to kiss his jaw.

“I used to be pretty good at getting home runs too, but the damn zombie apocalypse has ruined my batting average.” He laughs and leans down to capture your mouth once more.

—–

Thing were pretty hot and heavy when you heard the front door slam open and Michael yell out. “Wake up you fuckers!” You quickly shove Ray off you and you both scrambled for your shot guns by the door and rush out to the living room.

“What is it- what’s wrong?!” Ray shouts as he looks around the room squinting, his glasses still in the bedroom.

“Ray, glasses.” You say and turn to Michael who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Look at you two, hair a mess, skin all flushed, no shirts. Where you guys busy?”

“What the fuck Michael?” You walk over to him and punch his shoulder.

“Ow, what?”

“Something tells me this isn’t a fucking zombie emergency if you’re fucking cracking jokes!” You put the gun down on the bar and rub your face.

“Alright what’s going on?” Ray comes back into the run, sans gun, but with his glasses and a shirt on. He tosses you your shirt and looks at Michael. Then Lindsay, Gavin, and Meg burst into the door, luggage in their hands.

“Did you tell them yet?” Meg asks, huge grin on her face.

“NO. She punched me!”

“He came in here yelling! I thought it was an emergency!”

“Goddammit Michael.” Lindsay comes over and punches him in the same spot you had hit.

“OW!”

Then she turns to you guys and leans forward with a smile on her face. “We found condoms.”

“What? Where?” You guys had searched every house and every car on the road in a good distance for supplies (condoms were totally supplies in a zombie apocalypse okay?) and cleaned them all out of things.

“Well we were out exploring northeast of here, we haven’t really been out there because it’s all woods ya’know? So we were just checking things out, seeing if there was a pond or river or something for fishing, seeing if there was signs of animals-“

“Lindsay.”

“Right! Condoms. We found a bunker.” Gavin walked out the door and came back in with a large box stamped with ‘Trojan’ on it.

“Holy shit.” Ray says behind you.

“It’s a whole ‘effing case. There has to be like, five hundred condoms in here.” Gavin says dropping it.

“Holy shit.” Ray repeats.

“Wait, what, a bunker?” You ask looking at the luggage they brought in. “There was a fucking bunker out there? What else was in there? Was there food? Is this stuff even good?”

“Who the hell cares! There’s like, what’s five hundred divided by three? WHO CARES there’s a shit ton of condoms!” He walks over to the box and rips the tape off opening the box. “Hello condoms.” He breathes out and grabs a box, clutching it to his chest. “You!” He turns and points to you. “Bedroom, now. My batting average is about to go up.”

“Ray!”

“Nope, come on. Sex now, questions later.” He grabs your hand and pulls you back to the bedroom.

“Don’t worry Y/N, the bunker was closed off and like, really cold, so they should be safe, and we’re going back out on patrol so the house will be empty!” Meg calls after the two of you.

“Hey, don’t use them all too quickly! We’re not sharing ours with you!” Michael yells down the hall.

“Fuck you!” Ray yells back.

“Oh I will later!” Lindsay yells while laughing. Ray pulls you into the bedroom and slams the door behind him, throwing the box of condoms on the bed.

“Alright Y/N, let’s keep you busy.” He says with a smile.


End file.
